Under the Stars
by Sehrezad
Summary: A small dance floor and a long, slow dance can turn into a real romance... take a chance.” Emily and Morgan share a dance on JJ and Will’s wedding. Written for the Gone Country Challenge.


**Under the Stars**

_Disclaimer: I don't own neither the show, nor the song._

_Summary: "A small dance floor and a long, slow dance can turn into a real romance... take a chance." Emily and Morgan share a dance on JJ and Will's wedding. Written for the Gone Country Challenge._

*

"A small dance floor and a long, slow dance can turn into a real romance... take a chance. It's just an innocent kiss 'til it feels like this; when it feels like this, you just can't miss. She ain't nothing but a dream 'til you find that girl; when you find that girl, she can change your world." - **Brooks and Dunn** (_Drop in the Bucket_)

*****

Morgan was lying in the grass with a lazy smile on his face and with a bottle of red wine in one hand. It was a beautiful summer night in Pennsylvania with a clear sky and millions of bright stars. In the distance he could hear the band playing, which was filled by the happy chatter of the people who had come to celebrate the marriage of JJ and Will.

It was a beautiful service, he had to admit it, and JJ was more radiant than ever. He was happy for her, for both of them. But the reception had quickly become exhausting for him. He couldn't believe it but JJ had at least ten aunts (no kidding there) and at least twice as much cousins… female cousins. He spent most of the night hiding from the overly excited old ladies and the sometime rather creepy young ones who wanted to share a dance with him.

Finally he managed to end up away from the cheery crowd and spent some peaceful minutes just lying in the grass looking up at the night sky with anything particular on his thoughts. It was really nice. Then he heard somebody approaching and he frowned. His frown, though, quickly turned into grin as he found out the identity of the person coming.

He leant on his elbow and was waiting for Emily to get where he was lying on the ground. He chuckled to himself when he heard her cursing under her breath... or a little louder. Emily was a very eloquent woman, and man, if she wanted to swear, she could do it with the same eloquence. If not better. Morgan was sure she could make anybody blush with that language of hers.

"Hey, Em! What's up? Having a good time?" He was still chuckling and even Emily's death glare couldn't make him stop. He always found her funny when annoyed. Not to mention that she was sexy as hell. He sat up completely. "Come on, Girl! Don't give me that stare. What's up?"

She continued staring at him for a little while then sighed frustrated not being able to stay annoyed, at least not at Morgan. She sat down next to him and took the bottle from his grasp downing quite an amount from its content.

"I swear to God if any of those drunken jerks grab my ass just one more time, I'll do something that JJ sure will regret inviting me." Morgan just continued chuckling and Emily looked at him pointedly. "It's not funny, Morgan. Not at all."

"Oh believe me, it is."

"Of course." Emily huffed. "It wasn't your ass they were squeezing." And with that she lay back in the grass.

"Don't be so sure about it." He told her cryptically. Emily raised an eyebrow looking at him funny then burst into laughter. Morgan also lay back and looked at her. It was good to see her so carefree. He loved when she was laughing. It always put him in a good mood, too. Her laughter died away, though, when she also turned her head and found herself staring into Morgan's eyes.

"It's nice here." She said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, it is." Morgan answered likewise but neither of them said anything more. They were just looking at each other mesmerized.

They stayed like that and Morgan was thinking about kissing her there and then. It would have been so simple. She was just inches away. And yet, he got frightened and quickly turned his head to look up at the sky. The moment was broken. He could hear Emily sighed next to him.

The light mood disappeared and they were staring up at the sky in awkward silence neither of them knowing what to do… what they should have done.

It was after some time that the so far rhythmic dance music stopped and soft slow melody took its place. It filled the quiet air. Emily could hear Morgan moving then his outstretched hand appeared in her line of vision. She raised an eyebrow questioningly not really knowing what he wanted.

"Dance with me." He asked her gently. She wanted to tell him that she had already danced way more than she had wanted to and that she didn't need another man to grab her butt but then she quickly realized that it was Morgan who was asking her. He would be a perfect gentleman, of that she was sure. He hadn't even taken the chance to kiss her, and, though she wasn't so sure that it made her feel better, but at least her back was safe. So she let him pull her up from the grass then she also let him put his arms around her waist. She shivered involuntary when she found herself pressed up against his solid body. _Gentleman, my ass._ She thought but had no intention to complain. She felt good where she was.

They swayed slowly to the faint music and sometime during their dance, Emily's head found its way to Morgan's shoulder. She sighed contentedly then tensed up immediately. She didn't want it to come out. Surprisingly, though, she felt Morgan's arms tightening around her, so just as suddenly she relaxed again and smiled into his shoulder.

Unfortunately the music came to an end all too soon and they parted reluctantly. They stayed in each others' arms, though, and once again they found themselves lost in each others' eyes. It was magical. And when Emily felt Morgan's hand softly caressing her cheek she slowly closed her eyes and leant into his touch. And this time Morgan didn't hesitate to lean in for a kiss. When only a millimeter separated their lips, though, he stopped and waited for Emily. She opened her eyes sensing his intention and after a quick smile, she quickly closed the distance between them.

Their kiss was slow and gentle. Emily always imagined Morgan kissing like that – because she had imagined it quite frequently – but she was surprised nonetheless. It felt so good. So right. So she quickly deepened the kiss and it became more passionate. Their idle hands began to move, too, and it didn't take long for Morgan's hands to find Emily's butt. She broke the kiss and looked at him incredulously while Morgan's hands were still in place.

"You are just not doing what I feel you are doing, right?"

As an answer Morgan grabbed her more firmly and pulled her flush against him.

"Damn well, I am." He smiled smugly then leant down to claim her lips once again.

After they had separated and Morgan's hands were back on her waist they continued dancing slowly… just the two of them… on their own dance-floor under the stars.

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
